


I Need You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Cas isn't about to let Dean sacrifice himself again. Not without trying to talk him out it. Even if that means he finally lets Dean know just how important he is to him.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been shipping these two for years, but this is my first time writing for them, and in the Supernatural fandom. But the ideas wouldn't leave me alone until I finally sat down and wrote it. So here we are.

Cas should have known that at some point Dean would want to do something stupid. That would get it in his head the only way to save the world was to sacrifice himself. It’s just who Dean is. It’s who the Winchester’s are. But that still doesn’t mean that Cas likes it. Nor is he about to just accept it. No matter what Dean says.

“Damn it Dean! I can’t just watch you die!”

“Well then don’t watch.”

Dean goes to turn away, but Cas stops him with a hand on his arm. “Dean please. Don’t do this. There has to be another way.”

“Well there’s not.”

“You don’t know that,” Cas says. “Please Dean. We need you. Sam. Jack. Your mom. And _I_ need you.”

He tries to emphasize the word, hoping Dean will understand what he’s trying to say.

Dean turns his head away and Cas sighs. He’s tired of his. They’ve done this back and forth thing for so long, and he doesn’t think he can do it anymore. He steps further into Dean’s space. “I need you, Dean. I can’t lose you. Not again. It would destroy me.”

“Cas...”

“No. Stop it. You’re going to listen.”

“I don’t want you to say anything you wouldn’t say if I wasn’t about to have myself thrown into the ocean,” Dean tells him.

“I’m not,” Cas says. “I’m saying something that should have been said a long time ago but we’ve both been too stubborn to talk about. Not anymore. I’m tired of pretending, Dean.” He takes a deep breath, and lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s. “I love you. Not as a brother or because we’re friends. I _love_ you.”

Dean rests his forehead against his. His eyes are closed and his breathing is ragged. “Cas.” The raw emotion in his voice has Cas clutching his arms tightly.

He lowers his voice, saying the words again, knowing Dean needs to hear them as much as he needs to say them. “I love you, Dean Winchester. Please don’t leave me.”

Cas is surprised when he feels Dean’s lips press against his. There’s a desperation to the kiss that Cas understands far too well.

“I love you too.”

He pulls back enough to wipe the tears from his eyes. He doesn’t look at Cas, and Cas feels his stomach drop. He opens his mouth, but Cas beats him to it.

“Don’t. Don’t try and tell me there isn’t any other way. There has to be.”

“If there was, don’t you think we would have found it by now?” Dean asks him. “We’ve been pouring through books for weeks. And nothing has come up. We don’t have anything.”

“We do though,” Cas tells him. “We have each other.”

“I wish that were enough.”

“Then let it be,” Cas pleads. “Trust that we can find something.”

“Listen to him, Dean.”

Cas turns his head to see Sam standing just outside the room. Jack is next to him. He looks between Dean and Cas and tilts his head. “Did we interrupt something?”

“We were talking,” Dean says.

“You’re standing awfully close for two people that were just talking,” Sam says.

“Mind your own damn business,” Dean mutters. He pulls back and goes to sit at the table. Cas joins him when Dean raises an expectant eyebrow.

“Well whatever we did or did not interrupt, I’m happy for you.”

Dean loses a little bit of the tension in his shoulders, “Thanks Sammy.” He grins over at his brother. “I don’t suppose you’re happy enough to let the conversation drop.”

Sam shakes his head, “Not a chance.”

“We’re going to find a way to fix this,” Cas tells him.

“We just need you to believe that we can,” Sam says. “Believe in us.”

Cas can tell Dean still isn’t completely sold. He’s afraid that after even after everything that just happened, he’s still going to go through with his plan. He sits back in his chair and directs his eyes towards the ceiling.

“I do,” Dean says. “I believe is us.” He takes a deep breath, and looks at each of them in turn, before his eyes settle on Sam. “I’ll give it time. But I need you to promise me something. All of you. If the time comes and we still haven’t found anything, I’m going to need you to put me in that box. No arguments. You let me go. Got it?”

Sam gives a stiff nod, “Got it.”

When Jack agrees too, Dean turns his attention to Cas. He doesn’t want to, but he nods as well. Dean nods back, and reaches out for his hand. He knows there’s never going to be a time when he’s ready to let Dean go. Which means they’re just going to have to work harder, and a find a way to rid Dean of Michael once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
